


The End

by Advat



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advat/pseuds/Advat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby knew that she couldn't keep fighting forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Swing! One down. Swing! Another. With each and every swing of her scythe, another of the Beowolves would be split in two.

Ruby knew this couldn't last forever, that she couldn't keep fighting for long. Sooner or later, her time would run out.

She heard the end coming before she saw it.

'Ruby, dinner!' came Yang's call. She was out of time.


End file.
